


It's Gonna Take A Lot To Drag Me Away From You

by roscoesantangelo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: And perhaps more, F/M, Weird, also we have like a lil smidge of sex, amy’s love of binders will come up, and yeah it’s kind of both a good place cross over and not, cause we don’t know if heaven or hell exist in the canonical b99 universe, i am only somewhat sorry, i just feel so powerful, just like if it exists in jake & amy’s world, the violence is only in the beginning on the first chapter but i just thought y’all should know, we’ll see, yes i killed both jake and amy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscoesantangelo/pseuds/roscoesantangelo
Summary: JakexAmy Good Place AU! Everyone in the world agrees Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago are soulmates, right? But when the two die and find themselves in the Good Place, they're shocked when they're told that they don't actually belong together. However, neither of them believe that for a minute, which sets them on a mission to prove they belong together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm super excited for this fic! I have a lot of ideas, and I'm really proud of what I have so far! Can't wait for everyone to read it!

                Just a few hours ago, the drug dealing case was going a lot better. Jake and Amy had been working on it together for a few weeks, and had finally tracked down the dealer to an alley where he had a buy set up.

                Jake and Amy reached the alley just a few minutes before the deal was scheduled to go down. Checking around the corner, Amy found that their dealer was already there, and drawing her gun, she signaled for Jake to follow her forward. The two slowly crept around the corner, and Amy quickly swung her gun up as she emerged from the other side.

                “Freeze!” she yelled out. The man in front of them didn’t seem too startled, but carefully lifted his hands up, placing them on his head. Jake moved forward to search the man’s backpack, and managed to produce a large bag of cocaine.

                “Boom!” Jake said. “ _Cocaine_!” he declared in that long, drawn out way he tended to use for the word. He then placed the coke back in the backpack and put on the ground. He was taking out his handcuffs when he saw something behind Amy and froze.

                Amy suddenly felt cold, an icy grip of fear clutching at her chest. She slowly turned her head, while keeping her gun trained on their perp, and found herself looking at the barrel of a gun.

                “Drop it,” commanded the woman holding the gun. She had no idea who this woman was, but if she had to guess, she’d assume that their drug dealer had brought back up. In fact, come to think of it, he didn’t seem very caught off guard by her and Jake’s appearance. But how could he have known that they were coming?

                Unless of course her CI had turned. Amy worked so hard to keep them on her good side—even sending them personalized gift baskets as a thank you—but she did know that it wasn’t outside of the realm of possibility. Even if it was hurtful to know that Curtis could’ve accepted her gift basket and then done this to them. She’d really liked Curtis.

                Amy carefully placed her gun on the ground and glanced over at Jake. He was wiggling his fingers, and it looked like it was taking every ounce of his self control not to pounce on this woman.

                The woman picked up Amy’s gun, then gestured to Jake. “You too.” Jake looked like he’d much rather punch her in the face, but he quickly obliged, placing his gun on the floor, where the drug dealer picked it up and pointed it at him. He then picked up his backpack and started to back away, towards the woman. It was as he reached the woman that it happened.

                Someone came running down the alley, towards the man and woman, causing them to turn around. Both Jake and Amy quickly took advantage of this distraction, and began to rush forward. Amy tackled the woman, who turned just as she reached her, and fired a shot as she fell. Amy felt a fiery pain spread through her shoulder, but tried to ignore it, even as she felt warm blood begin to trickle down her chest.

                Amy tried to wrestle the gun out of the woman’s hands, but the blood was pouring quickly out of her shoulders, and her hands were now slick with it. She kneed the woman in the crotch and attempted to wrench the weapon out of her hands. However, the gun was fired again, and this time, Amy felt it in her stomach. She was shocked, and without really thinking, she loosened her grip on the gun. The woman then pulled it out of Amy’s grasp and shot her again, this time in the chest. The woman pushed Amy back, and she fell to the ground, her mouth wide and gaping, trying to make sense of this. She was pretty sure she was dying. In fact, she thought maybe she’d been shot in the heart. But no, surely she’d be dead already. Of course, the human brain could last a few minutes without oxygen, right? Maybe she had been shot in the heart. She was definitely struggling to breathe. Even if the bullet hadn’t hit her heart, well, she felt so wet with her own blood—which smelled sickening as the scent flooded her nose—that she probably wasn’t going to last very long.

                Behind her, she heard Jake roar in anger. She couldn’t really see what was going on—her vision was darkening, as much as she tried to cling to it, as much as she tried not to lose herself to the darkness—but from what she could hear, he seemed to have charged forward. Then there was a gun shot. Then another. Possibly even a third, but the world was going quiet, and there was something like a ringing, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the gun, or the blood loss, or her impending death, but then it was all gone. The world was quiet. And as she lay on the floor of a dirty New York City alley, bleeding out to death while the last bit of blue sky disappeared into the darkness consuming her vision, she suddenly felt the need to tell Jake that she loved him. She wasn’t sure if he heard her. Wasn’t even sure if she said it out loud. But Amy Santiago’s last definite thought—which in her mind she was screaming—was _I love you_.

 

                When Amy wakes up, she’s in a brightly lit room, and it hurts her eyes a bit as she looks around. Slowly, her eyes adjust, and she can determine that she’s in a small waiting room. On the wall in front of her, the words “Welcome! Everything is Fine” are painted in big green letters. She can’t decide if it’s actually a comforting sign to see or not.

                A door to her left opens, and a woman steps out. She’s wearing a pantsuit that Amy really admires—where can she get one of those? —and she offers Amy a warm small as she makes her way over to her.

                “Hello,” she says. Just that one word instantly fills Amy with a comforting warmth. She felt like she was supposed to be worried about something, but it’s gone now, carried away by the woman’s sweet voice. “Please, come in.”

                Amy follows the woman into a nicely decorated office. It’s clean and well-organized, and reminds her a lot of Captain Holt’s. The thought suddenly jerks her mind into focus. Where is Captain Holt? And where is she? What happened to her? She tries to remember what happened before she arrived here, but it’s all a blur. Amy begins to twist her wedding and engagement rings around her finger, a habit she developed not long after Jake proposed to her. Jake! That’s another question. What happened to him?

                “My name is Gabrielle, and I’m in charge of this neighbourhood,” the woman says. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

                Amy nods. “Yes. Where am I? And do you know where my husband is? Jake Peralta?”

                “Well, the first thing that you need to know is that you, Amy Santiago, are dead.”

                Amy certainly wasn’t expecting that. “Wait, _what_?”

                “You’re dead. Your time on Earth is up. You will now move to the next stage of existence. Which for you is to spend the rest of eternity here, in what’s known as the Good Place. It’s kind of like most humans’ idea of Heaven.”

                Amy can’t help but feel a little bit of pride at that. Of course she got into Heaven.

                But wait. “How did I die?” Amy asks, though she’s more than a little nervous to find out.

                “Well, it was pretty distressing. Usually in cases like that, we erase your memories, so you can adjust more easily. However, if you’d like me to, I can restore your memories.”

                Amy hesitates for just a moment. Then she decides she has to know. “I’d like that, yes.”

                “Alright, as you wish.” Gabrielle places a hand on Amy’s forehead, and it all comes rushing back. The drug dealer, the alleyway. Getting shot in the chest, feeling like it was all over. The gun shots afterwards… “Wait! What happened to Jake? I think he got shot too. Is he okay? Is he still alive?” Amy can’t even begin to imagine how distraught Jake will be if he’s still alive and he’s lost her. For a second she hopes that he’s here too, but she catches herself and realizes how selfish that thought is. She should want him to still be alive. Even if it means he’ll be crushed, and they won’t be together.

                “Jake is dead too.” Oh. Amy doesn’t know how to react. It is a relief to know she’s not alone, and that he won’t be stuck on Earth somewhere agonizing about her. Still, he’s dead. They both are. That’s pretty weird. Not to mention really quite sad. She wonders how the squad is taking it. Charles must be an absolute mess. Oh, and her family. Her parents and her brothers. She never expected to be the first of them to go, despite the dangers of her job. After all, two of her brothers are cops too, and older than she is. She hopes they’re doing okay. Karen and Roger must be broken up though. Their only child, gone.

                “Oh…” Amy says, trying to organize her thoughts into some sort of appropriate response. “Um, well… is he here too? In the Good Place?”

                Gabrielle smiles. “He is. He’ll need to have his own consultation with me, but after that, you two can spend some time together before orientation. That should answer any final questions you have.”

                Amy’s head is buzzing with so many questions that she’s not even sure she could get a grasp on them long enough to ask them all, so she doubts they could all be covered. She nods, however, and stands up. She is led out of the office, past that little waiting room, and outside, where a beautiful city rises up all around them. It reminds Amy a lot of New York, but cleaner and brighter, full of a pleasant buzzing energy. The sky is a deep blue, and opposite the many tall skyscrapers on Amy’s side of the street is a gorgeous park. She can’t wait to explore it, but for now, she walks over to a nearby sidewalk café and takes a seat. Now would be a good time to organize her thoughts, but as much as she tries, the situation is just a bit much to wrap her head around. She and Jake are dead. They were murdered by drug dealers. Right now, as Amy sits in the sun, soaking up its warmth—a fleeting thought passes through her mind that she hopes she doesn’t need sunscreen in Heaven—Jake is finding out that he is dead. And on Earth, all their friends are probably finding out the same thing. Or maybe they don’t know quite yet. Maybe it’ll be a while before they find out what’s happened to Jake and Amy. Either way, Amy is dead at the unimpressive age of 39, and her body is probably still bleeding out in an alleyway in Brooklyn.

                There was so much she still wanted to do, too. This was the year Jake and Amy were finally going to try for a baby. Amy hoped it wasn’t too late, but it was finally the right time for her career. Well, not that it matters now, of course.

                Amy’s still deep in thought when Gabrielle emerges again from her office building, this time with Jake following closely behind. Her heart skips a beat when she sees him—a weird feeling to get considering she’s dead—and she leaps up from her chair and runs down the street, enveloping him in a great big hug.

                “Jake! You’re here!”

                “Amy!” He holds her close to him, breathing her in and running a hand through her hair. “Hi! It’s  so good to see you! I mean, I know it’s only been a few minutes, really, but the last time I saw you, you were, well…” Jake’s voice cracks, and Amy can tell this must be difficult for him. He must’ve asked for his memory back too. “It was terrifying. I thought I’d lost you forever.” Amy pulls back from the hug and looks Jake in eye. He’s crying, but at the same time he’s got this huge relieved smile. She can’t imagine what it must’ve been like to see her get shot like that. Amy’s kind of glad she went first, actually, since it spared her that experience of seeing him get taken down.

                “It’s okay,” Amy tells Jake, holding him tight. She’s trying not to cry herself. “It’s alright now. We’re alright. I mean, it’s really, _really_ weird, but at least we’re okay. And together.”

                Jake is still crying, and he squeezes her to his body as tightly as he can. It feels good to be in his arms. It’s been a while since they’ve embraced quite so passionately.

                After a long time, Jake finally lets go of Amy. “I’m just so glad you’re okay. Or as okay as you can be while still being dead.” He lets out an awkward laugh.

                Amy just nods and takes his hand. Then she realizes Gabrielle is still standing near them. “Oh, Gabrielle, did you need something?”

                “Well, actually, it’s time for orientation. If I could just escort you two into the park, we can begin.”

                Jake and Amy trail after her, still clutching hands, and the two of them are led into a section of the park where about a hundred people are seated. The trees rise high above them, providing a nice shade, and there’s a huge lake just beyond the chairs, where the water sparkles in the light. There are park benches and picnic tables and hammocks strewn throughout the park, and Amy’s mind is suddenly full of images. Her and Jake reading in the shade, the two of them having lunch under the shade of a tree, swimming in the lake—which she can just sense is the perfect temperature—taking an afternoon nap with her head on Jake’s chest.

                The two of them take seats near the front, and Gabrielle launches into a bigger explanation of how the Good Place works. Every action they took on Earth either had a positive or negative attribution to it. She and Jake, along with the rest of the audience, managed to score positively enough to be granted admission to the Good Place.

                The Good Place is somewhere where their every wish can come true. They will each get their own personal apartments—it seems that this neighbourhood has been designed for people who prefer city dwelling—designed to perfectly fit their interests and needs. There is a robot-like assistant named Janet, who can help them with anything they need. And, Gabrielle adds with great enthusiasm, they’ll all meet their soulmates! While Amy knows that she’s already met her soulmate—and is happy that she got to meet him while they were still alive—she does think it’s a pretty exciting prospect, and she’s happy for all her fellow residents who are about to find true love. It’s a pretty spectacular thing.

                They are told that they will meet their soulmates tomorrow—leaving them time to settle in—and are then dismissed to find their apartments. It turns out that Jake and Amy are living in the same building, and are actually next-door neighbours. Amy assumes that eventually they’ll move into one place or the other—or maybe divide their time between both spaces—but it is nice to both have their own spaces, tailored to their desires. They decide to enter Jake’s apartment first, and Amy is immediately blown away by just how large it is on the inside.

                It looks a lot like his Nana’s old apartment, except about twice the size, which is amazing since Nana’s place was already substantially large for New York. They step into the living room and are greeted by a coffee table covered in candies, and a TV already playing the beginning of Die Hard. Jake takes one look around the room and the look on his face is like he’s in Heaven. Which, Amy realizes, he actually is.

                “This is incredible!” Jake says, leaping onto the couch. He pauses for a moment, then touches something on the arm, and suddenly it starts vibrating. “The massage couch exists!” he yells, his face full of elation.

                Amy smiles and sits down next to him. Jake grabs a bowl of sour gummies from the table, and Amy watches as he takes a handful and the bowl immediately refills itself. Jake looks over at Amy, his eyes wide. “This is the greatest thing that could ever happen to me.”

                “What about your wife?” Amy asks jokingly.

                “Right,” Jake says, his mouth full of candy. There’s a sour gummy worm hanging out between his lips and he slurps it up like a piece of spaghetti. “ _You_ ’ _re_ the greatest thing to happen to me. Of course. This is the second greatest.”

                Then Jake stands up, and Amy follows as him as he continues his tour of the apartment. The fridge is stuffed full of all the unhealthiest foods, and Amy assumes that much like his bowl of sour gummies, if Jake eats any, it’ll immediately be replenished.

                In the bedroom—complete with a _huge_ king-sized bed that causes Jake to wink at Amy—there’s a Die Hard poster, a small bookshelf, and a large wardrobe, which Jake pulls open to reveal a shelf of sneakers taller than he is.

                “Oh my God!” he exclaims. He starts touching the pairs of sneakers, one at a time, as if to ensure that they’re real. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

                Jake then seems to realize that he’s not alone, and turns to face Amy. “After you, of course.”

                She smiles and shakes her head, pulling open the other half of the wardrobe. This side is full of plaid shirts and jeans. Jake however, doesn’t seem to notice them. He’s still too busy enthusing over all of his sneakers, and it’s another ten minutes before Amy can get him to move on.

                There’s not too much else to see in Jake’s apartment, so they go ahead and move next door to Amy’s. She can tell from the second she opens the door that it’s perfect.

                The room stretched out before her is bright and warm. It smells just slightly of lavender-scented cleaning liquid, and unlike Jake’s place—which was a little bit messy, as if it was somehow already lived in—the place is immaculately organized. There’s a reading nook in one corner, which Amy is instantly drawn to. It’s cozy, with a loveseat that’s surrounded by tall bookshelves on all sides. The shelves themselves are organized alphabetically by author, and divided by genre, and feature both Amy’s favourite books and books that she’s always meant to read. It truly is heaven.

                She turns around, and Jake’s looking at her in that way he gets when she’s clearly nerding out and he finds it endearing. She steps forward and kisses him gently.

                “This is the most amazing thing!” she tells him. Then Amy spots something behind him, and she has to run out of the room.

                Amy makes her way past a very comfortable looking couch, complete with a soft looking quilt, and enters a room that appears to be an office. There’s a desk set up—along with paper, many different colours and types of pens, sticky notes, and highlighters—and next to it, just as she suspected, a lamination machine. “Whoa momma,” Amy mutters, just as Jake enters the room.

                “Is that a laminator?” he asks, an eyebrow raised.

                “It _is_!” Amy can hardly contain her excitement.

                “What do you even need to laminate?” Jake asks. “You’re dead.”

                Amy hadn’t even considered that. Of course, she keeps momentarily forgetting she’s dead, due to the wildness of the thought. “Well… I’ll find something,” Amy tells Jake confidently. “Or if not, well, it’s still _so beautiful_.”

                “More beautiful than your husband?” Jake asks teasingly.

                “Yeah, maybe,” Amy flirts back.

“Alright,” Jake replies. “But I bet it can’t do this.” He steps forward, and then they’re kissing again, but it’s not as gentle as before. It’s intense, and passionate, and full of feeling. Soon they’re devouring each other, as if they can’t get enough. The craziness of the day is starting to sink in, and as it does, Amy realizes just how much she needs Jake. Just how much she longs for him. Jake picks her up and places her on the desk, sending paper and pens flying. Amy doesn’t care. She just needs Jake. Needs him inside of her.

                Before Amy knows it, their clothes are off, and Jake is kissing down her neck, her stomach, making a trail along her body, as if he’s following a treasure map till he reaches the X. Everything feels heightened, more real and intense than it ever felt in her entire life. Amy would’ve thought being dead might make her feel less, but she was wrong. She’s never felt more.

               It’s a lot more pleasurable in the Good Place. Jake’s always been a great lover, kind and caring, if maybe lacking a bit of stamina. But here, it feels like they could go forever, and every single second is dripping in the most intense, amazing feelings. It’s not till hours later that—having moved to the bedroom, where Amy also boasts a king-sized bed—they finally give in, wrapping themselves in a quilt and breathing heavily.

                “I mean,” Jake starts, trying to catch his breath. It’s odd to think that dead people would struggle to catch their breath, but the both of them certainly are working for it. “I knew this place was perfect… but that was just… wow.”

                Amy nods her head. “Yep.”

                “And I mean, we’ve always been good at it.” Amy nods again. “But that was like… stupid good. Like, dead you and me… really have talent.”

                A question suddenly occurs to Amy. “How exactly did you die?” Jake looks at her weirdly. “I mean, you saw what happened to me… but what happened to you afterwards?”

                “Oh,” Jake looks a bit uncomfortable. “Well, I was right behind you, but before I got to the dealer, he turned back around and trained his gun on me.” His voice starts to crack a little bit. “I just had to watch while you wrestled with that woman. I wanted to help _so badly_ , but there wasn’t anything I could do without getting shot myself. When…” he trails off for a second, and looks at her in pain. “When you got shot for the last time, and you fell, I knew it was all over. I was just… overcome, with this rage. I could barely even think, but suddenly I was running towards you. Which is when I got shot. The first one hit me right in the chest, but somehow, I kept running. I knew I had to keep going.” There are tears running down Jake’s face now. “And the second one, well… it killed me, I guess.”

                For a few seconds, Amy can barely even believe what she’s heard. She just puts her arms around Jake, snuggling him close to her while he cries for the second time today. The day has been an absolute roller coaster of emotion. From sadness to excitement to passion to pain. Jake died because of Amy. Because he was so crushed by her death that his anger consumed him, and he acted without thinking. There’s a lot of responsibility there.

                “I’m sorry,” Amy whispers to Jake, her own voice cracking. “I’m so sorry.”

                Jake kisses her neck softly, and it feels like a sign of forgiveness. “Don’t blame yourself,” he tells her, and Amy’s instantly reminded of just how well Jake knows her, that he can read her like a book. “I just can’t believe I almost lost you,” he whispers into Amy’s shoulder. “I love you.”

                “I love you too, Jake.”

 

                The next morning, Amy awakes to loud knocking at the front door. Carefully, she disentangles her legs from Jake’s and goes over to the closet to find something to cover herself up with. Pulling open the closet door, she finds the most beautiful clothes, organized by colour and divided both by season and occasion.

                Amy quickly grabs a flowery robe from the pajamas section and pulls it on. In fact, a lot of the clothes have flowers on them, which she assumes is because they’re tailored perfectly to her interests. She wishes she had more time to examine the clothes, but the knocking continues, and she quickly goes to answer the door. As Amy leaves the room, she hears Jake mutter something from the bed, but can’t make out what it is.

                Amy opens the door to find Gabrielle, smiling cheerfully. “Good morning Amy!” she says. “I’m just here for soulmate assignments. But first, have you seen Jake? He didn’t answer his apartment door, and I wondered perhaps if he was out.”

                “Oh, Jake’s with me,” Amy tells her, trying to match Gabrielle’s cheeriness, despite the early hour. “It’s okay, we already know we’re each other’s soulmates.”

                “Oh,” Gabrielle looks confused and a crease appears between her eyebrows. “Well, actually Amy, I hate to have to tell you this, especially after everything else that’s happened, but Jake’s not your soulmate.”

                “But… but…” Amy doesn’t even know what to say to that. Of course they’re soulmates. They work so well together, and they love each other—she’s never loved anyone _more_ —and they just… fit. And they’re passionate about each other. Could anything even close to last night have happened if they _weren’t_ meant to be?

                “There must be a mistake,” Amy suddenly splutters. Surely that could happen.

                “I’m afraid that’s not possible,” Gabrielle says. She waves a hand in the air in front of her, and a hologram appears in front of them; a list of names and pairings. Amy’s paired with some guy named Carlos, and the listing for Jake’s soulmate says Tricia. “These pairings have been checked, double checked, and triple checked by a complex algorithm that has never _once_ made a mistake. I’m certain that this information is correct.”

                Amy bites her lip. It’s a lot harder for her to argue against math. However, as much as Amy has always cared for logic, she can feel in her heart that this isn’t right.

                “But… Jake and I… I mean, we’ve been married for 5 years. We care about each other. We… we work perfectly together… we’re a team.”

                Gabrielle sighs. “I know this must be difficult for you. Especially having been sent to the same place in your afterlife. However, I am certain that you are simply not meant to be with Jake. Perhaps he was your best choice while you were on Earth. But here… well the numbers say something else entirely.”

                Amy isn’t sure what to say to this. She puts a hand on the door to steady herself.

                “I… I don’t… this is…”

                Gabrielle puts a hand on Amy’s shoulder comfortingly. “This is going to take some time to process. That’s okay. Why don’t you just have some breakfast for now?” Gabrielle leads Amy back into the apartment and plops her down at a stool in the kitchen. “We’ll be meeting in the park later for our welcome party—I’ll have Janet stop by to tell you when it’s time. You can meet your soulmate then. And in the meantime, just relax. Everything is fine,” Gabrielle concludes with a smile.

                Amy opens her mouth to argue that she’s pretty sure it’s not fine, but before she can say anything, Gabrielle is gone. Alone, Amy puts her head in her hands and tries to breathe deeply.

                Jake has to be her soulmate. If there’s one thing Amy’s always been sure of, it’s that. And if he isn’t… Amy doesn’t even know what to do. She just found out she was dead yesterday—well, it seems that she just died yesterday—and now this… it feels like everything it just falling apart already.

                “Hey Ames, who was that?” Jake appears at Amy’s side, wearing last night’s clothes. When he sees her, his expression immediately turns to concern. “Are you okay?”

                Amy feels as if she was just on the precipice of a cliff, and now she’s been pushed off. She looks up at Jake, completely unsure of what they hell they’re going to do, and she just starts crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I've put a lot of thought into how the real Good Place may differ from the fake one, and I just wanted to address two things I've changed:  
> 1\. Pretty sure that the swearing filter was just to annoy the fork out of Eleanor, so I'm not including it in this Good Place.  
> 2\. Dishes disappear instead of needing to be washed! This probably isn't all that significant, but I cannot believe that's something you'd have to do in the Good Place, but it happened to Eleanor and Chidi. A big red flag.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

                Jake immediately jumps to action, sitting down on a stool next to Amy and putting his arms around her. “Ames?” he asks. “Ames, are you okay?”

                He’s clearly concerned for Amy, because her loves her, and that thought makes Amy start to cry even harder. Jake loves her, and cares about her, and vowed to spend his life with her, and now that they’re in _freaking Heaven_ , they can’t even be together. Amy feels like she also might be sick.

                “Ames, please, what is it?”

                Amy tries to take a breath, and it’s shaky at first, but she manages. She takes a few more, concentrating her gaze on her hand—her right, because the left has the wedding ring—and finally composes herself enough to speak.

                “That was Gabrielle at the door,” Amy starts.

                “Oh, what did she say?”

                Amy takes a deep breath. “She came by about the soulmate assignments—”

                “Oh,” Jake interrupts. “But that should be fine, right? I mean obviously we’re soulmates.” Jake suddenly perks up. “Oh, were you happy crying?”

                Amy shakes her head, and she sees Jake’s face immediately fall. “Okay, well then what’s wrong?”

                Amy sighs. “She said we’re not actually soulmates. She said we’ve been assigned different people, and we’re not meant to be together and we’re just…” Amy can’t continue her sentence—though she doesn’t really know where she was going with it—and she picks out a few strands of hair and begins to stress-braid it instead.

                “Oh…” Jake says. He’s looking around the room, seemingly unsure of what to do now. “Well, um… clearly it was just a mistake,” he offers, though his tone is less than confident.

                “I tried that. Gabrielle is convinced it’s not an error. She said that the math is _triple checked_ , and it’s a complex _algorithm_!”

                “Can’t complex algorithms make mistakes?” Jake asks. “I mean, that has to be a thing, right? With all that… complexity?”

                Amy sighs. “I just… I don’t know. She said we’ll meet our ‘soulmates’,” she uses air quotes for this word, “at the welcome party they’re throwing later.”

                “So maybe we’ll show up to this welcome party and Gabrielle will tell us it’s all been a huge mistake,” Jake supplies brightly. “Then everything’s alright, we party all night, and live out the rest of our time in the Good Place _together_.” Jake holds up Amy’s hand and kisses it. “Just like we’re meant to.”

                Amy’s heart flutters a little bit at this. Jake’s suggestion is incredibly appealing, and she wishes nothing more than for it to be true, though she’s just not sure that she can believe in it. Then again, after everything that Jake and Amy have been through, the idea that they might be meant for other people is pretty hard to believe, even with math involved. Something loosens in Amy’s chest. Maybe Jake’s right. Maybe it’s all going to be okay.

                “I mean… I do have to admit, it would make a lot more sense if it were all just a mistake.” The fact that there was a _complex_ algorithm _has_ still been nagging at the back of Amy’s mind, but it suddenly just melts away, and Amy forgets all about it.

                If Amy were able to remember, she may notice a pattern of negative emotions never lasting very long in The Good Place. Almost as if the whole place has this ability to just calm you down. But that’s off her mind now, and Amy is sure it’s just a mistake.

               

                Jake and Amy spend the rest of the morning together in her apartment. They find already prepared breakfast in the fridge—on plates that magically disappear once cleared—and then help each other pick out outfits for the welcome party. Then they help each other out of those outfits and into Jake’s bed for a little bit, before getting redressed and hanging out on the massage couch until it’s time for the party; Amy reading a book and Jake watching Die Hard while he shovels sour gummy worms into his mouth.

                Jake gestures at the TV (which they have learned from Janet is touch and motion activated) to try and rewind some important moment he wants Amy to see—as if she hasn’t already seen Die Hard at least 50 times in the past seven years—but he does something wrong, and it brings him to the home screen. He tries to go back, but instead clicks on his memories, and instantly a thousand images appear on the screen. Most of them of Amy.

                “Oh my God,” Amy says, putting her book down and leaning forward. “Is that… are those all me?”

Jake clicks one at random, and a video starts play, Amy laughing while walking down the street. Her hair is shorter than it is now, and it moves around her face in the wind. The look on her face is of pure bliss. “Oh,” Jake says. “Oh, I know this! It’s Paris! Our honeymoon!”

                “Oh, that’s right!” The whole squad pitched in to send Jake and Amy on a honeymoon after their wedding, and Kevin was able to use his connections in Paris to help them out. To this day, it’s one of Amy’s favourite memories of her relationship with Jake.

                “This is amazing,” Jake says, clicking to another memory. This is one of the few showing up that isn’t of Amy. The image is of a young Gina, and she’s eating an ice cream cone. The view moves to the left, and Amy sees Jake’s Nana. She must’ve taken the two out for ice cream.

                Jake clicks another, and it’s an image of Amy again. She immediately knows what this is. It was right after Jake got out of prison, when Amy went to meet him. She’s crying in the memory—and a little bit in reality—and she wraps her arms around Jake. Amy can still remember the absolute relief she felt in that moment. It was so good to have Jake back.

                All of the memories are just fragments; little snapshots in time. Still, the amount of emotion they capture is immense. Amy’s wondering about her own memories when Janet pops into the room with a little noise.

                “Hello!”

                “Ahh!” Jake and Amy scream at the same time, and Amy almost falls off the couch as she turns around to look at Janet.

                Janet adopts a look of concern. “Oh, I’m sorry. I was told to come and tell you when it’s time for the welcome party.” Janet pauses for a second while Jake and Amy look at her. “It’s time!”

               

                When Jake and Amy arrive in the park, it looks beautiful. There are lights strung up in the trees, casting the whole place in a soft glow. There’s a cozy bonfire on one side of the park, a massive table set up with snacks, and a bar. People row boats across the lake, which shimmers with reflected light, and music plays from some unidentifiable place.

                “It’s amazing,” Amy breathes, taking it all in. Although, at this point, that statement may not be necessary. It seems that pretty much everything they’ve encountered in the Good Place is amazing. It’s just a truly spectacular place.

                “Amy! Jake!” Gabrielle appears in front of them, full of excitement. “There you are!”

                “Hello, Gabrielle,” Amy says. She gets a nagging feeling at Gabrielle’s appearance, but she can’t seem to figure out what it is bothering her.

                “Are you two ready to meet your soulmates?” Gabrielle asks brightly.

                Oh. That’s right. Despite what Jake said, Gabrielle still hasn’t dropped it.

                “Oh,” Jake steps in. “I’m pretty sure you must be mistaken. I mean, Amy and I are perfect for each other! She made me more responsible, I make sure that she still has fun, we balance each other out! What could be better than that?”

                Gabrielle sighs. “Your actual soulmates could be better than that,” she points out. “Look, I know you’re upset. I completely understand this. But the data just does not lie. Now I would like for you to actually meet your soulmates, and I’m sure that they would like to meet you too. Jake, you’ll love Tricia! She’s a Latina who loves Die Hard and the Nets, she’s a police officer, her favourite food is nachos, and she enjoys Carly Rae Jepsen.”

                Jake looks amazed. Then he shakes his head and seems to gather his resolve. “Well… maybe I don’t want a woman who’s completely perfect for me,” Jake points out. Then he looks at Amy and quickly corrects himself. “I mean, someone who likes all my interests. That’s boring. Amy and I don’t completely share interests. That makes us interesting. _Amy_ ’s perfect for me.”

                Gabrielle sighs again, louder this time. “You know, if you would just give this is a chance, you’d realize that the system’s right.” She turns to Amy. “Amy, Carlos loves quilts and crossword puzzles, he’s neat and organized and takes care of his health, and he reads at least one book every week. He used to own a small bookstore.”

                “Oh,” Amy says. She has to admit that sounds appealing… but wait, no. She will not be tempted by this man and his small bookstore. Especially not when she’d always hoped to open one with Jake after they retired from the force. She looks at Jake. He was right. They may not share as many interests as their supposed “soulmates” do, but that’s what keeps in interesting. They challenge each other, make each other better. That’s what being soulmates is about. Two _different_ halves of the same soul, that together make a well-rounded whole.

                “Look,” Amy starts. “Gabrielle—”

                “ _Please_ , just meet them,” Gabrielle pleads. With that she turns and disappears, returning a moment later with two people trailing behind her.

                “Okay, so Amy, this is Carlos, and Jake, this is Tricia.” At Jake and Amy’s looks, she adds, “Just _speak to them_ ,” and disappears.

                “Alright,” Amy says, turning to Carlos. “Well, um, hi. I guess I’m your soulmate.” She holds out her hand and Carlos shakes it eagerly.

                “It’s so nice to meet you,” he tells her. “I’ve been so excited about this ever since I found out there were soulmates. Of course, I was told you have some reservations about this?”

                Amy looks back at Jake. He’s talking to Tricia, and while she can tell he’s trying to look friendly, his arms are crossed, and he seems a bit closed off.

                “I just… I don’t know if I believe in this,” she says, turning back to Carlos. “I’m sorry.” Amy bites her lip. “I already love someone.” She holds up her hand. “I’m married.”

                “Oh,” Carlos nods knowingly. “Well, I’m sorry. It must’ve been awful to lose them. I understand if it’ll take some time then. For now, I’m just okay with being friends,” he adds brightly.

                “Oh,” Amy twists her ring around her finger. “I don’t think you—”

                “I mean, I had a girlfriend on Earth too. Not nearly as serious, but we cared about each other. I understand.”

                “Right, right. It’s just that… my husband is standing right behind us.” She gestures to Jake and Tricia. “We vowed our lives to each other, and now…I don’t think I can just move on from that. And you seem like a great guy, but I honestly do _not_ see myself loving anyone more than I love Jake.”

                Carlos’s face changes, and he looks horrified. “Oh my God, your husband is _here_? And you two are matched with other people?”

                Amy nods. “Exactly.”

                “That’s fucked up.”

                “Mhmm.” Amy looks around for a minute, then spots the bar. “I’m gonna go get a drink,” Amy tells Carlos. “Would you like something?”

                “Oh, um, I’m fine,” Carlos says. He seems pretty uncomfortable now, but Amy doesn’t have a lot of time to focus on that as she makes her way quickly across the grass. As she walks, she realizes that despite wearing heels, her feet aren’t sinking into the ground. Just another marvel of the Good Place.

                Once Amy reaches the bar, she grabs a bottle of rum and a shot glass, quickly pouring herself a shot and downing it. Then she does another. And another. Alcohol doesn’t have quite as bitter of a taste here, though as Amy’s throat fills with warmth, it seems to be equally as effective.

                “Hey Ames,” Jake says, appearing behind her. “How’s it going?”

                Amy shrugs. “I’m alright.” She pours herself yet another shot, then pours one for Jake. They clink glasses and down the shots.

                “Are you sure you’re okay?” Jake is examining her with concern and it reminds Amy that she loves him so much.

                “Ugh, I’m fine. I just… It’s just weird to see you talking to someone that’s supposedly your soulmate, you know? Like I _know_ you love me. But she’s supposedly better for you, and _ugh_. And then talking to Carlos was kind of weird…” She picks up the rum and takes a swig directly from the bottle this time. “It’s just all… fuck.”

                “I know it’s weird. I’m sorry.” Jake hugs Amy tight to his body. “Was Carlos understanding, at least?”

                “Carlos was fine,” Amy says. “I think he was a little bit uncomfortable though, but I can’t exactly blame him for that. I guess it’s gotta be pretty weird to be told someone’s your soulmate, only for them to say they’ll never actually love you because they’re still in love with their spouse who is also in Heaven with them.”

                Jake nods. “Yeah, probably.”

                They stay like that in silence for a few moments, Amy wrapped in Jake’s arms. She wishes she could never leave them.

                “You know what we’re gonna do?” Amy asks suddenly. “We’re gonna march up to Gabrielle, and we’re going to tell her that we’re not gonna take this! We _will_ be together, and we won’t date stupid Tricia or stupid Carlos, and we’re gonna be together, and live together, and have sex together, for the rest of the existence of the Goddamn universe!”

                Jake grabs a bottle off the bar behind him and raises it in celebration. “Yeah!”

Amy grabs Jake’s hand and pulls him through the crowd, searching for Gabrielle. In her heightened state of confidence, she’s sure this is all going to work out fine. Maybe Tricia and Carlos could even date. After all, they’re like a male Amy and a female Jake. If Jake and Amy can work, then so can they.

                They find Gabrielle by the lake, watching the boats float across the lake and talking to Janet.

                “Gabrielle!” Amy calls out, slurring her words just a little. “Hi! We talked with our ‘ _soulmates’_ like you wanted, but we don’t think it’s going to work out. So, um, thanks, but no thanks.”

                Gabrielle looks incredibly annoyed. “Amy, it’s _really_ not a choice. Tricia and Carlos _are_ your soulmates—no air quotes.” She sighs deeply. “Look, I only have a little bit of time left to make sure everything is ruining smoothly in this neighbourhood before I move on.”

                “But we’re telling you, they’re not our soulmates.” Amy gestures between herself and Jake. “ _We’re_ soulmates.”

                Gabrielle looks so frustrated. “ _Please_. This is bigger than just the two of you. Think about Tricia and Carlos. You’re trying to deprive them of their soulmates just because you think your love is greater than the universe, or something?”

                Both Jake and Amy are speechless at that. “Well… um… _well_ …”

                “Just… I _implore_ you two to spend the night with your soulmates. _And_ the entire day tomorrow. Just _try_ to get to know them. I mean, it’s not like you have to cut each other off completely. You two can still be great friends. But you’re _not_ soulmates. So just make an _effort_ with your actual soulmates, okay? You might actually be surprised how well you get along once you open yourselves up!”

                Gabrielle has kept her voice calm and level the entire time, but Amy feels like she’s just been yelled at. It’s really sobered her up, too. Reluctantly—though without believing it will work, and hating the idea—Amy decides to relent, and follow Gabrielle’s guidance.

                “Alright,” Amy says. She nods her head. “We’ll do it.”  She walks over to Jake and kisses him on the lips. “I’ll miss you, though.”

                Jake gives her a sad smile. “I’ll miss you too.”

                Then Amy walks through the crowd back to Carlos, grabs his hand, and leads him back to her apartment.

               


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to warn you that's school getting a bit busier, so I may not be posting too consistently, but I am trying my best to get these out here quickly!   
> Also, I hope you enjoy! Next chapter things are finally going to start heating up!

                It was early when Amy arrived home with Carlos, but she still headed straight for the bedroom, throwing herself down on the bed in exhaustion. Carlos took the couch, awkwardly calling out “goodnight”, and Amy peeled off her dress and crawled under the covers, wrapping them tightly around her. She slept alright, but the entire night she knew something felt just a little off. The last time she slept  without Jake was about six months ago, when he was trying to crack a case. So it’s not like it’s exactly unheard of for Amy to sleep alone, but it’s still been rare, and Amy did not enjoy it under these circumstances.

                When she woke up, she spent the whole day with Carlos. Which was awkward, to say the least. It’s clear that neither of them really knows how to talk to each other, so it’s mostly just silently sitting around the house together—trying to pretend they’re not avoiding each other while absolutely doing so. Amy’s made a sincere effort with him, but the whole thing just feels so wrong, especially considering just how much they’ve started off on the wrong foot. At one point, Amy attempted to strike up a conversation with him about their lives on Earth, but she wasn’t sure if she should mention anything to do with Jake, and then suddenly she was skipping things left and right. And as much as Amy tried to listen to Carlos talk about his own life, she just couldn’t seem to focus as a million different thoughts about how she could try and fix this floated through her head. After a while, it seemed that he noticed this, and he made up an excuse to go back to his place for a bit.

When Amy thought of having a soulmate—before she fell for Jake, of course—she always pictured that everything would be so easy with them, from the moment they met (kind of like she imagines it would’ve been with Jake if Charles hadn’t made that “wedding bells comment, but even then it didn’t take too long until they got over it enough to talk normally). With Carlos, it’s been the complete opposite.

Amy’s sitting on her couch, flicking through her memories when there’s a knock at the door. She watches the memory finish up—a young Amy reading a book to one of her younger brothers, Mateo—then stands and opens the door. She’d been assuming it would be Carlos again, or perhaps Gabrielle, and is pleasantly surprised to see Jake.

“Jake! Hey!” Amy throws her arms around Jake, hugging him close to her. “Come in, come in!”

Jake flashes her a grin as he follows Amy to the couch, and everything suddenly feels alright. “Hey Ames,” he says, and he kisses Amy on the cheek as they sit down on the couch. He lingers for a few a seconds, as if trying to decide if he should pursue anything further, and after a moment, he sits back on the couch. As much as she definitely wants to _talk_ to Jake, Amy feels a small tinge of disappointment. “I’ve missed you.”

                Amy takes his hand in hers, squeezing it.  “I’ve missed you too. It just feels so wrong, doesn’t it?”

                Jake nods. “Exactly. I mean, Tricia’s fine and all, and we actually get along alright, but she’s definitely not you.”

                Amy’s brushing her finger against Jake’s wedding ring as he talks. The smooth metal is warm and comforting. “I know. I mean, how could this even be the ‘Good Place’ if we’re not meant to be together? It just doesn’t make sense.” Amy puts her head on Jake’s shoulder, and he’s playing with her hair when it finally comes to her.

“Unless…” Amy starts, and she jumps off the couch. “That’s it! I’ve got it! This _isn’t_ the Good Place. It’s some kind of test!”

Jake looks confused, but Amy can’t stop to explain it right now.

                “Janet!” she calls out, and a second later, Janet is standing in front of her.

                “Hello! What can I help you with?” Janet asks brightly.

                “Janet, can you bring Gabrielle to me? We need to talk to her.”

                “Of course!” Janet disappears again, and Amy waits for her return, feeling frantic. Of course, there’s a lot she still doesn’t know. Like, what the purpose of the test is, or why. Maybe it’s something to do with if she and Jake are truly soulmates. Like that episode of Black Mirror. But whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. Amy’s cracked the case.

                “Ames?” Jake asks. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

                There’s a soft beep, and Janet reappears with Gabrielle by her side. Amy turns to them, leaving Jake’s question unanswered.

                “Hello Amy,” Gabrielle says. Then she seems to notice Jake behind her. “And hello Jacob,” she adds, sounding unimpressed.

                “I figured it out!” Amy blurts out.

                Gabrielle looks confused. “Figured _what_ out, Amy?”

                “The test! It’s a test, right? To see if we’re truly soulmates or something? Well, I solved it. That’s why you paired Jake and me with separate people. To see if we were strongly in love enough to defy you. Wait… we did listen to you though. Do we not pass? I would _hate_ if we didn’t pass. Rules were made to be respected—I’d say I’ve been pretty defiant though—”

                Gabrielle puts a hand on Amy’s shoulder. “Amy, _please._ I have no idea what you’re talking about. There’s no soulmate test. That’s not why this is happening. I’ve explained _why_ this is happening.”

                “Oh,” Amy sinks back down onto the couch in defeat. She’d felt so sure. Jake puts an arm around her comfortingly.

                Then she leaps back up as another idea springs to mind. “Well still, this _can’t_ be the Good Place. Not if you’re separating us. So… this must be a trick! This must be the um… the… the Bad Place, then! Right?”

                “Do you think you deserve to be in the Bad Place?” Gabrielle asks calmly.

                “Well… no, I should hope not.”

                “Look, sweetie, I am so sorry. But it’s not a test, and it’s not a trick. No one is lying to you. It’s like I’ve already said. You and Jake just aren’t meant to be.” Amy flops back down onto the couch. “I’m sorry, you two.” Gabrielle gives them an apologetic look. “Now I have to go, and personally I think you two should return to your soulmates. But I wish you all the best, and I really _am_ sorry. One day though,  I truly believe that you are going to understand what’s going on here, and you’ll be thankful.”

                With that, Gabrielle turns to Janet, and the two of them disappear from the room. Amy stares blankly after them, and Jake carefully puts his arm back around her. She has no idea what to do anymore. That was her one and only idea. And she was pretty confident in it.

                “Well… that could’ve gone better.”

                “If it helps, those were both _amazing_ ideas,” Jake says proudly. “The idea that we could actually be in the Bad Place? That would’ve been an insane twist.”

                Amy sighs. “Yeah, but now we’re left with the fact that we’re not. Which is actually worse, since it implies that our paradise is _truly_ supposed to be us being separate from each other.”

                “Well, maybe we need to go back to the very first idea we had then,” Jake suggests.

                “Which was…? That it was a mistake?” Amy shakes her head. “We tried that one. Gabrielle is sure it isn’t.”

                “Well… she said there was an algorithm, right? So maybe someone else runs the algorithm, and _they_ were wrong, and Gabrielle doesn’t know? I mean… I don’t know. But I do know that those people _aren’t_ supposed to be our soulmates, so I guess it’d make sense.”

                “I guess maybe…” Amy says, biting her lip. “Of course, we have no idea how the algorithm works in the first place. Who’s running it, what the error rate is—though supposedly there isn’t one—if only we could—oh my God! That’s it! Janet!”

                “Hello!” Janet says as she appears in the room.

                “Janet, can you tell us everything there is to know about the Good Place?”

                Janet smiles. “Of course. The Good Place began with the creation of the universe, which was exactly—”

                “Wait!” Amy says. She needs an easier way to find information than listening to a whole oral history of the universe. “Janet… could you actually put all your information about the Good Place into a binder, maybe?”

                “Certainly,” Janet says, and a second later she’s produced a large binder out of thin air. “Here you go!” Janet places it on the coffee table, where it’s so tall that Amy can’t even see Janet over it anymore. Amy tries to keep herself composed, though on the inside she’s freaking out about it.

“Do you need anything else?” Janet asks.

                “No, thank you Janet, that’s it,” Amy tells her, and Janet leaves the room, the only indication that she’s actually gone being the little noise that accompanies her whenever she appears or disappears.

                “Okay,” Amy says, standing and opening the binder to its first page. “Wow.”

                “You’re pretty turned on right now, aren’t you?” Jake asks as he gets up and stands next to her.

                “It’s possible,” Amy admits. “But we need to keep our focus.” There are tabs dividing the binder into sections, and she flicks through them until she finds one that catches her eye: _soulmates_.

                “Okay, here we go.” Amy heaves the pages before this out of the way, and begins reading through the section. “Alright… ‘Every person admitted to the Good Place will be assigned a soulmate. Soulmates are determined using an ancient algorithm, and tabulated by a team of Celestials located in Good Place headquarters.’ Okay, that’s it,” Amy says, jabbing her finger down at the text. “If we can talk to one of these Celestials, we might be able to figure this out.”

                “Alright, so how do we get to the Good Place headquarters?” Jake asks.

                Amy goes back to the tabs, and finds one marked _Headquarters_. “‘Good Place headquarters is the hub of all activity in the Good Place. Here Architects create the latest neighbourhoods, while other Celestials tailor the perfect rewards for each and every new Good Place resident, and others work on things like soulmate assignments, and monitoring the scores of people on Earth.’” Amy skips ahead a bit. “‘Good Place headquarters is accessible from any neighbourhood by train.’ Train?” Amy asks. “There’s a train in this place?” She flicks to a tab she saw earlier, reading _Your Neighbourhood_ , opens up the section and, under the subheading of features, finds some information about the train. “Okay,” Amy says to Jake. “So the train is located in the Southeast corner of the neighbourhood,” Amy points to the corner of the brightly coloured map on the next page, “which, for reference, we’re in the center of. So if we walk in the opposite direction of the park, towards the blue building here,” Amy points to another spot. “Then we should be able to find it. Oh, but,” she adds, spotting another piece of information about the train. “Only Janets have the ability to drive the train, so I guess we’ll have to ask her to do it.”

                Jake makes a face. “If we ask her to do it, is she going to tattle on us?”

                “Good question.” Amy flips to yet another section that she noticed earlier, entitled _Your Janet_ , and quickly skims the page. “Nope! ‘All requests made of the Janet system are completely confidential; kept between the resident and their Janet.’ God,” Amy breathes. “This is the most _amazing_ thing in the world.” She kisses her hand, then places it on the binder. “What a source of wisdom.”

                “Do I need to leave you two alone?” Jake asks. “Perhaps the binder is your true soulmate?” he adds.

                Amy shrugs. “I mean, that’s one pairing I’d kind of be okay with.”

                The two of them laugh, and Jake wraps his arms around her. “I’ve missed you so much.”

                “I’ve missed you too.” Amy smiles up at Jake. “So, should we go try and argue with a likely all-powerful celestial being that they’ve somehow made a mistake, and we’re actually meant to be together?”

                At that, Jake grins widely. “You know, when you put it like that, it makes me realize how defiant you’re being with all of this. It’s kinda sexy.”

                Amy blushes. “Yeah, well, I can be a bad girl. I can break the rules.” To demonstrate this point, Amy puts one foot up on her coffee table, but she loses her balance and falls into Jake. “Right, and that is why I don’t typically break the rules,” she adds while Jake laughs at her. “But you’ve taught me that in some circumstances, the rules can be wrong. So…here we are.”

                “Well, I’m very proud.” Jake kisses Amy on the cheek, and takes her hand. “Let’s do this then. Hey Janet?”

                Janet appears in the room. “Hello!”

                “Janet,” Jake says. “Can you take us the Good Place headquarters?”

                Janet nods. “Certainly.”

                “And can you make sure that Gabrielle doesn’t find out about it?” Amy adds.

                “Of course! Gabrielle is busy in her office right now. If we were to leave now, she would have no idea,” Janet says with a sort of conspiratorial tone. 

                “Okay then,” Jake says. He holds up his hand, still intertwined with Amy’s. “Let’s go then.”


End file.
